Malladus Uno
"A demon knows no banes." ''-Malladus Uno'' Malladus Uno (originally from Zelda: Spirit Tracks) is the Great Grandfather to Nigel Uno and Demon King of the Underworld. He made his first appearance in Operation: GALACSIA, where he tried to destroy Planet Wisp in the prologue, and succeeded before Jirachi used his power to imprison him. He was then talked about later in the Nightmare King's story to Nigel, saying how Malladus destroyed Planet Wisp, and nearly blurted out that his last name was Uno. He had a much bigger appearance in Operation: ANCESTOR, in which he was the main villain. In that story, Father, Chancellor Cole, and his demonic minions began taking over the world, readying for Malladus' return. Despite the fact Nigel and his friends saved all the Treehouses, Malladus was still awakened on Mt. Malladus after the heroes defeated Violet. The demon betrayed the cat girl and took away Grim's scythe, giving it to Facilier and ordering him to destroy them. He did so, but he really banished them to Saturn. When it came time to the final battle with Malladus, Nigel, Monty, and Father faced him, in which Nigel used his new Scythe of Light to damage him. When Nigel and his friends combined their strength to force the Scythe into Malladus' head, the Shadow Beings betrayed him and dragged his soul to the Underworld, leaving his body to fall and die. As a result, the Grim Reaper became Demon King and peace reigned between mortals and demons. Malladus had Ganondorf banished to the Negaverse in "Ganon's Trial" after Ganon once again tried dethroning the Uno Royal Family. Malladus Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Jw4B9G1Cb0 'Relationships:' 'Nigel Uno' Malladus is Nigel's Great Grandfather, and he's the reason Nigel has firebending powers. He constantly tried turning Nigel to his side, but kept refusing and he eventually killed Malladus. 'Father' While Malladus doesn't like Father, he's glad that he's on his side. However, this changed when Father finally rebelled against Malladus. Dr. Facilier Before Malladus was sealed the last time, he cast a spell on Facilier, helping his magical powers awaken faster. In return, Dr. Facilier served Malladus when he mastered his powers. Violet McCleary Violet made a deal with Father and the demons, which gained her her cat powers. Violet then helped fight off the heroes until she lost and Malladus betrayed her. She hoped to gain power from the demon. The Quads Since The Quads are Father's blood children, Malladus is their Great Grandfather. However, he didn't really seem obsessed about finding them during ANCESTOR. This could be because he didn't really care about them OR he didn't even know about them. It could also be because the story happened before Gamewizard asked to use The Quads. 'Grandfather' Grandfather is Malladus' son, and the two are very close. When Malladus was imprisoned, Grandfather took the throne. Chancellor Cole Fulbright Cole is Malladus' assistant, and best friends with Grandfather. Cole married Grandfather's wife's sister. 'Eva Roberts' While Eva isn't related to Malladus by blood, he called her his great great niece, to which she greeted him as her great great uncle. 'Fanny Fulbright' Same deal as Eva. He greeted her as his great great niece and vice versa. 'Stories:' Operation: GALACSIA Operation: ANCESTOR Ganon's Trial Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Benders Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Zelda Pictures Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Gamewizard2008's Pictures Category:Ancestor Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Demons